Why does she call you her dolphin?
by demonprincess17
Summary: A klaine fic. Slight Santitanny, mentions Finchel. Brittany has a party, Kurt and Blaine attend, Blaine learns why Kurt and Brittany are such good friends. I OWN NOTHING!


Why does she call you her dolphin?

Kurt Hummel loves a lot of things. His scarves, his dad, being in glee. And Kurt really loves his boyfriend, who is currently standing in the middle of the Menswear section of Macy's, looking exasperated.

"Kurt, I want to look nice. I mean, I've never formally met Brittany, and I want her to like me." Blaine held up a dark-blue button up, "What about this one."

"That's fine." Kurt smiled at him.

"But is it perfect?" Blaine tossed the shirt aside.

"Blaine, Brittany isn't going to care what you wear. She'll love you, because you're dating me. Brittany loves me." Kurt pointed to a light-gray collared t-shirt, "That one."

Kurt and Blaine were planning for Brittany's party later, that the blonde was throwing in honor of her "Bestest Friends!", though she had only invited Kurt and Santana, and Kurt had invited Blaine. To say Blaine was nervous was an understatement. Blaine wanted the cheerleader to like him, really like him. Even though Kurt, Mercedes, and basically all of the New Directions had assured him that the blonde would love him, and why does he care anyway, Blaine still needed her to like him. Because Kurt listened to Brittany. For some reason, Kurt would do anything for Brittany. Blaine was positive that Kurt would dump him in a heartbeat, if Brittany told him to. So, Brittany had to like him. Because Blaine couldn't lose Kurt.

"Ok, listen, Britt's a little… odd. Don't get me wrong, she's the sweetest girl, but the things she says sometimes… just don't be too alarmed, Ok?" Kurt and Blaine were currently walking up to Brittany's house, hand in hand. Blaine nodded. Kurt stopped at the door, then knocked twice, rang the doorbell, and knocked three more times.

"You're here! Yay!" Brittany opened the door, and hugged Kurt. Then she turned to look at Blaine, and smiled.

"You're my dolphin's dapper-dolphin! Hi, I'm Brittany." The ditzy blonde hugged Blaine, then gestured the pair inside "Santana's not here yet. Sit down please."

Kurt and Blaine did, and Brittany sauntered off. Blaine looked around the room. The walls were light pink, and adorned with pictures of cats, and Brittany at various stages of life. Balloons and streamers were everywhere.

"She's nice," Blaine smiled "But why does she call you her dolphin?"

"Oh, dolphins are just gay sharks." Kurt shrugged.

"Ok, but why are you _her_ dolphin?"

"We dated, for like two minutes." Kurt flicked a balloon.

"WHAT?" Blaine stared at Kurt. Of course Kurt would always listen to Brittany. They had dated!

"Blaine, calm down. Really, it's not a big deal. I was jealous about how much time my dad was spending with Finn, being all manly and talking about sports. So I started acting like I was that trucker guy, who listens to Mellencamp. And Brittany thought I was straight, and I stupidly told her I was. We went to Breadstix, then came back to the house and made out on my bed. It was awkward, and I broke up with her. She completely understood, and we've been friends ever since."

"Made out? On the BED?" Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"Yes. She likes it when people kiss her armpits." Kurt brushed a stray hair aside.

"You- you-" Blaine stuttered

"I didn't kiss her armpits. I asked her what it was like to kiss a guy, and she said it was like kissing an armpit, and that kissing her armpits turns her on." Kurt shrugged.

"Is kissing a guy really like kissing an armpit?" Blaine asked.

"Karofsky was, yeah. Sweaty, and gross." Kurt shuddered.

"Am I like an armpit?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I really don't know." Kurt grinned, then leaned in to kiss Blaine. The kiss was short, sweet, and when Kurt broke away, both boys were smiling.

"Nope. Nothing like an armpit. More like a coffee on a rainy day." Kurt kissed Blaine again.

"Oh, how frickin'-adorable." Santana scoffed as she entered the room.

"Nice to see you too Santana." Kurt replied, breaking the kiss. "Britt's in the kitchen."

Santana nodded, her version of thank you, and went into the other room. Suddenly, a crash was heard. Kurt and Blaine dashed into the kitchen. Santana stood in the middle of the room, covered in flour. Brittany was chasing a cat around the island.

"Charity! Bad kitty! You broke the bowl, and how am I gonna make a friendship cake with a broken bowl?" The cat, Charity, simply ran outside, and up a tree.

"Charity really is a bad kitty. Lord Tubbington would never break the bowl." Brittany sighed.

"Oh, that's ok, Britt, Blaine and I can go buy a cake." Kurt shot a glance at Santana, who nodded.

"Well, ok. Can it be pink?" Brittany skipped over to Kurt.

"Of course, boo." Kurt smiled. Blaine winced at the pet name. Kurt never called him boo.

"Britt, help me clean up. I'm covered in flour," Santana fake-pouted. Brittany hugged her best friend/girl kisses partner.

"Now we're both covered in flowers!" The blonde twirled, and Santana laughed.

Kurt and Blaine drove to the store, and picked out a vanilla cake, with pink frosting.

"Dodged a bullet there." Kurt sighed, as they purchased the cake.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Well, Brittany really should not bake. She's not good with math. Honestly, I'm pretty sure Santana dropped the bowl, and blamed the cat." Kurt thanked the cashier, and walked out with Blaine following him.

"Oh." Blaine said. Suddenly, Kurt's phone started blasting Bruno Mars's "Just the way you are."

"That's Finn. Hold this." Kurt handed Blaine the cake, and answered the phone.

"Hello Finn… No, we're at the store… Getting a cake… Yeah… Well, tell Rachel that… Yes, I know she doesn't listen to reason… Finn… Just call her… Yes… Ok… OK… Bye Finn." Kurt hung up the phone, and sighed.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Rachel is mad at Finn, because when she asked him whether he liked Wicked or Chicago better, he said 'The one about the hot green chick, or the one were the hot chick is in jail. Um, both.'"

"Ouch." Blaine winced.

"Yeah, I would have slapped him myself if Rachel hadn't beat me to it." Kurt got into the car, and he and Blaine drove back to Brittany's house.

"She'll get over it." Kurt said, as they pulled up to the house, "She'll have him watch the original Broadway versions online."

Blaine smiled at this. The rest of the day went by hectically, as the group played pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, and truth or dare. By the end of the day, Brittany and Santana had fallen asleep on the couch, and Kurt and Blaine sat in the love-seat, exhausted.

"They are so cute." Blaine looked over at Brittany and Santana.

"Yeah." Kurt smiled. "We should go."

He and Blaine left, and Kurt drove Blaine back to his house.

"See you tomorrow, my dapper little dolphin." Kurt kissed Blaine softly.

"Goodnight, my adorable dolphin." Blaine smiled,

"Oh no. Only Britt can call me dolphin. That belongs to her. I suppose you'll have to settle with calling me your adorable boyfriend." Kurt grinned, and drove off. He arrived home, and went up to his room, passing Finn on the way, who was on the phone.

"Rachel… Listen to me… Well at least I knew what they were… But they _are_ hot… No, that's not what I meant… Rachel…"

Kurt shook his head t his clueless stepbrother, and prepared himself for bed.

Kurt Hummel loves a lot of things. His scarves, his dad, being in glee, his dapper dolphin boyfriend. And Kurt loves his Brittany. Because honestly, who wouldn't?


End file.
